


Move

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k17 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a.k.a. ahjae line, lame humour at the end, sf9 hyung line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: Jaeyoon and Inseong watch Youngbin dance to Move, and Youngbin is too sexy for his own good.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally porn without plot, and it's mostly Youngbin/Jaeyoon with some Jaeseong. The reason for me writing this fic is Youngbin dancing to Move. That's it. And I love the hyung line, so.

Inseong is sitting on the couch at the back of the practice room, with him and Jaeyoon leaning against each other. They've just finished their self practice, and they are now watching Youngbin perform what he'd been practising earlier - the choreography to Taemin's Move. Or he _was_ , until he found something more interesting to watch: Jaeyoon. Once his eyes fell on Jaeyoon, he couldn't tear them away. Jaeyoon is watching Youngbin intently through the mirror, lust clearly oozing from his eyes. He watches as Jaeyoon's adam's apple bobs up and down when Youngbin snaps his head up, and starts moving his hips with the chorus - ever so slowly and sinfully, with all that controlled strength, flexibility and flow, and yet still sharp and precise - and that's when Inseong knows: Jaeyoon is turned on. He's not just staring in admiration. It's gone beyond that.

Jaeyoon has always liked watching Youngbin dance. Of course Taeyang and Chanhee are also equally outstanding, but there's just _something_ about Youngbin. Maybe it's because the other two were just kids to him, he doesn't know exactly. One thing he knows for sure is that he's always thought Youngbin had a manly charm. Hiphop choreography with lots of swagger - something like Boy In Luv - that was what suit Youngbin the best. Well, that _was_ what he thought until now. Never did he expect to see Youngbin doing such a sultry, sexy dance - and being _so fucking good_ at it. It just wasn't fair how Youngbin was the human embodiment of every kind of sexy in the world.

Not that it matters at the moment because admiring Youngbin is his priority. It wasn't because Youngbin is the best at executing the moves. It's because at this very moment, Youngbin is staring right back at him through the mirror with an alluring look in his eyes, and he _swears_ Youngbin has a slight smirk on his face. It's like he _knows_ the effect he has on Jaeyoon. Youngbin finally looks away as he continues with the choreography, but he seems bent on making the dance as erotic as possible with half-lidded eyes and seemingly unintentional moans.

While Youngbin looks away, Jaeyoon lets out a hot, shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It's only then that he realises Inseong has been staring at him the whole time. He turns to face Inseong, who has an eyebrow raised at him. He frowns. Was he _that_ obvious? Did Inseong figure it out? _Oh yeah, he definitely did,_ Jaeyoon concludes as Inseong lays his hand on Jaeyoon's upper thigh. Inseong leans in close to him, while stroking his thigh. Jaeyoon shivers when Inseong's breath reaches his ear. "So, he turns you on so easily, huh?" Inseong whispers as he slowly slides his other hand down from Jaeyoon's shoulder. He only pulls back a little to look at Jaeyoon's face, hand resting comfortably on Jaeyoon's hipbone.

Jaeyoon internally groans. He admits that Inseong knows him a little too well. Inseong was almost never wrong about him, but he just _slightly_ missed the mark this time. But even before he could say "no, he doesn't _usually_ turn me on" to defend himself, he gets interrupted.

"Yah, what the hell are you guys doing?!" Youngbin chastises them, "What if the kids come in? Or worse - the managers or the boss? This is company property, you know?"

Neither of them had realised that Youngbin was done dancing and walking over to turn off the music. Inseong reluctantly removes his hands from Jaeyoon and halfheartedly replies, "Yes, yes, I know."

Youngbin sighs, "I will kindly get the fuck out of _my own room_ so you two can have some space, okay?"

Jaeyoon, though, hasn't really been focusing on what Youngbin was rambling on and on about. He was distracted by the sheen on Youngbin's face from a thin layer of sweat, making him all the more delectable- but Jaeyoon finds himself shouting "No!" embarrassingly loudly, even before he really processed Youngbin's words. It's only two seconds later that he realises what he just did and his ears flare up visibly. He scrambles up from his seat towards Youngbin, who is staring at him with those wide, round ~~(cute)~~ eyes.

"No, I mean- what I mean is... umm..." he trails off, not knowing how to explain himself. He can't possibly just go, "what I mean is you should stay in our room so we can _move_ our hips together", right? But then he hears his thoughts in live audio and he freezes. _Did he just do it again?_ Thankfully, he notices Youngbin is looking at the figure beside him who has a hand on his shoulder. Right, _of course_ it's Inseong, doing his mind-reading magic as always.

Youngbin's eyes flick back to Jaeyoon and he does a quick scan of his body. He isn't saying anything and it's making Jaeyoon unnecessarily nervous. _Did he hate the idea of it?_

-

Youngbin exchanges a look with Inseong to ask for permission, since Inseong and Jaeyoon were somewhat exclusive. Inseong nods at him, so he steps closer to Jaeyoon and smiles brightly, greatly contrasting with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Jaeyoon-ah, was I _that_ sexy?" he asks as he looks deep into Jaeyoon's eyes.

Jaeyoon looks down for a moment, and his grey sweatpants were doing a terrible job at hiding that semi he was sporting. He decides to fuck everything and lets out a deep groan, "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Really? Then do it," Youngbin taunts him, his voice smooth like velvet.

"I would, but I thought you said someone might see us."

Youngbin groans, "Inseong, lock the fucking door and draw the blinds!"

While Inseong does as he's told, Jaeyoon slams Youngbin against the nearest wall and kisses him first. "Fuck, how can you be so sexy?"

Youngbin's heart rate soars. He's always thought of Jaeyoon as a handsome nice guy, but hearing him swear with those lust-filled eyes, he was just so hot. It wasn't easy to see Jaeyoon all riled up like this. Feeling confident, he smirks, "You think that was sexy? How about this?"

He slowly pushes Jaeyoon back by his shoulders, until he backs up into Inseong. Inseong grips the sides of Jaeyoon's hips, holding him in place. Youngbin then turns around and sticks himself flat against Jaeyoon, and reaches behind to grab the back of Jaeyoon's neck. He adjusts his grip to steady himself first, then pushes himself back and grinds against Jaeyoon by swaying his hips as though he's performing the choreography for Move.

Jaeyoon squirms around, groaning in a low voice and Inseong is not helping by whispering sensually, "Fuck, you like this, don't you? Look at how hard you are," then moaning on purpose into Jaeyoon's ear. He sucks on the back of Jaeyoon's neck as Youngbin abruptly turns around to kiss Jaeyoon instead. Youngbin closes his eyes and pulls himself closer by grabbing Jaeyoon's shoulders. He slowly savours Jaeyoon's lower lip by gently sucking on it at first.

Jaeyoon cries out loud when Youngbin shoves his thick, sturdy thigh between his legs, mercilessly rubbing against his erection through his sweatpants. His knees buckle and he only manages not to fall as he's stuck between Youngbin's body and Inseong's strong grip. He barely gets a breather before Youngbin aims for his lips again, this time pushing his tongue in. Inseong slides his hands under Jaeyoon's sweater to run his cold fingers over Jaeyoon's protruding hip bones, and he starts grinding against Jaeyoon's ass, letting out a moan with every thrust of his hips.

Having two people pleasuring him at the same time was a first for Jaeyoon - and it's overwhelming. Being stuck between two bodies radiating heat, having Youngbin's tongue in his mouth, thigh rubbing at his crotch, Inseong's erection against his ass and moaning in his ear - it's too much to take in all at once, the pleasure rushing to his head so intense that he almost passes out as he lets out a broken cry, throwing his head back.

When he comes to his senses, he finds himself gasping for breath, and he's no longer sandwiched by the two. Instead, they are supporting him by his shoulder and waist, and looking at him with concerned looks. Youngbin is frowning and asks him, "are you okay?" while Inseong lightly strokes his back.

Rather than words, Jaeyoon answers by breathlessly nodding his head and blinking.

"Tell us if you can't take it, okay?" Inseong asks as he caresses Jaeyoon's head.

Jaeyoon nods again, "It was just... a little too much," he smiles sheepishly.

Relieved that Jaeyoon is fine, Youngbin teases him, "If the appetizer was already too much, how are you gonna take the main course?"

Youngbin's taunt fuels Jaeyoon's man pride, and he was about to defend himself when he gets rudely interrupted by Youngbin giving his erection a light flick, making it bounce up and down a few times, releasing even more precum. "Look at that, you're leaking _so much_ that even your sweatpants are wet," Youngbin smirks as he gestures to the wet spot on Jaeyoon's grey sweatpants.

Jaeyoon groaned, annoyed, "Well yeah, and it would be nice if you did something about it."

Youngbin chuckles, "So impatient. Why don't you let Inseong play with you and watch a show?"

 _A show?_ Jaeyoon briefly wonders but then his attention is diverted by Inseong forcefully taking off his sweater, making him shiver from contact with the cool air. Inseong sits him down from the floor while Youngbin walks away to retrieve something from his backpack.

Jaeyoon props himself up by his hands while Inseong straddles hims and kisses him on the lips. Then inseong starts going lower and planting kisses all over Jaeyoon's torso. He sucks on the collarbones, his chest, nipples, abs, all the way down to his waistband. Jaeyoon has his head thrown back, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted, his chest heaving up and down with every breath. Just that sight alone makes Youngbin's dick twitch in arousal.

Youngbin returns with a bottle of lotion in his hand, naked. "Jaeyoon?" Youngbin calls out. Jaeyoon visibly gulps when he looks up to see Youngbin completely naked. "I want you to watch me prepare, but don't touch yourself. okay?"

Jaeyoon only nods, his mind too hazy to form any coherent sentences.

Youngbin sits down opposite Jaeyoon and coats two fingers generously with lotion. He slowly pushes his index finger into his hole first, and he squeezes his eyes shut from the initial discomfort. But as he gentle thrusts his finger in and out, his expression gradually becomes more relaxed. He opens his eyes to meet Jaeyoon's eyes, and he smirks seeing how turned on Jaeyoon looks. Gaining confidence, he adds his middle finger and picks up the pace. At the same time, Inseong sucks one last hickey below Jaeyoon's right chest, and climbs off him.

Youngbin starts whining and whimpering sensually as he scissors himself open with his two fingers. Jaeyoon's breathing only gets louder as he struggles to keeps his hands still, now that Inseong is not on him anymore. It only makes things worse when he hears Inseong moaning from somewhere behind him. He snaps his head around to glare at Inseong, who was jerking himself off, "Ah, hyung!"

Inseong feigns innocence, "What? I'm just minding my own business. You keep your eyes on Youngbin."

Jaeyoon grunts. Inseong was clearly mocking him, but he turns back to watch Youngbin anyway. He could barely focus on watching, though, as the sounds his hyungs make are way too erotic. It's literally painful to be hard, leaking while hearing all those delicious sounds but not being able to do anything about it. He accidentally lets out a frustrated grunt, surprising himself, but it seems to alert Youngbin.

"You did well, Jaeyoon-ah. As a reward, let me serve you the main course~" Youngbin chimes as he gets up. He strips Jaeyoon's sweatpants and boxers off in a swift motion, making Jaeyoon shudder from the cold air. Youngbin lets out a gasp at how red Jaeyoon's boner is, with a string of precum dripping from the slit.

He guides Jaeyoon to the couch, pushing him by his shoulders until Jaeyoon hits the couch and falls back into it. He then climbs onto Jaeyoon, straddling him, and then he bends down to kiss Jaeyoon, naked bodies in contact. Jaeyoon lets his big hands roam Youngbin's smooth back, gripping especially hard near Youngbin's ass. It makes youngbin retract in both surprise and pleasure, and the sudden movement causes Youngbin's erection to rub against Jaeyoon's abs, eliciting a desperate moan from him - he's been so busy pleasuring Jaeyoon that he hasn't touched his dick the entire time.

Jaeyoon widens his eyes at the sound. He can tell the difference. If the sounds Youngbin made before were somewhat intentional, this one was not. It was purely a reaction to the friction that he just couldn't control. This sparks something in Jaeyoon: he wants to pleasure Youngbin, and he wants to make Youngbin _lose control._ But before Jaeyoon could even do anything, Youngbin is already lowering himself onto Jaeyoon's hard on. He was so tight, so warm, and just so good. Don't get him wrong, Jaeyoon absolutely loves having sex with Inseong, but this is different. If what he does with Inseong is making love, this is just plainly chasing after pleasure. Both of them are focused on the physical aspect only.

And when youngbin starts moving, he only starts to feel more lightheaded than ever. It's no wonder that Youngbin is good at dancing Move - he knows just the way to move his hips, as erotically as possible - just like now, he's rolling his hips at just the right pace. Fast enough for the pleasure, but slow enough for Jaeyoon to long for more.

Inseong, who was momentarily forgotten, appears beside Jaeyoon with his dick in his hand. He tells Jaeyoon to say his name, so Jaeyoon tries his best while Youngbin is still riding him, "Hyung... Inseong- ah- Inseong-hyung..." Inseong taps his dick on Jaeyoon's face, and cums all over his face. Seeing Inseong cum, Jaeyoon _nearly_ releases but he manages not to, using all the willpower he has. He hurriedly taps Youngbin for him to get off.

They reposition themselves, with Youngbin on his hands and knees, Jaeyoon behind him. He tells Youngbin to try not to make any sounds - it's much more satisfying knowing that any moans are because they can't hold it in anymore. It doesn't take long before Jaeyoon finds Youngbin prostate, rubbing hard against it with every thrust and stroking him at the same time. Youngbin tries his utter best to keep silent, but the double stimulation was too much to handle. He can't help but let go. At first he's just panting heavily, but then he's whining, and finally full-on moaning. He doesn't even have the strength to hold himself up anymore, he's collapsed into the couch with only his ass up in the air.

Jaeyoon has held it in for long enough - the sense of pride from making Youngbin lose control coupled with the desperate, sultry calls of his name and Youngbin clenching around him, were enough to send him over the edge. He really didn't want to cum inside Youngbin, but it spilled out even before he could properly pull out, releasing the remaining on Youngbin's ass.

After taking some breaths to calm down, Jaeyoon flips Youngbin around to lay him down on the couch. He strokes Youngbin hard and fast, even as he's spurting out white ropes of cum onto Jaeyoon's body, while squirming around from the overwhelmingly intense sensations. It's only when he milks the very last drop of the seemingly endless spurts that Jaeyoon slows down and eventually stops stroking.

Youngbin lays still on the couch, panting in exhaustion while Inseong helps Jaeyoon to clean up. Jaeyoon offers to help Youngbin but he refuses, and later cleans himself up instead.

-

The ride back to their dorm is quiet, but it gets even quieter when Youngbin returns from the shower. Jaeyoon had showered before Youngbin, and is lying down on his bed, scrolling through twitter. He looks up to see Youngbin drying his hair with a towel.

"Hyung... Does it hurt?" Jaeyoon asks, concerned.

Youngbin shakes his head, "No, not really."

But then Jaeyoon sees how Youngbin looks slightly uncomfortable when he walks, and frowns. "Sorry, I must have been too rough. 'Cuz, y'know, that's how we usually do it..." Jaeyoon trails off, apologetic.

Youngbin reassures him, "It's okay, I mean, it does hurt a little, but it'll get better soon. But..."

Seeing that Youngbin seems worried, Jaeyoon prompts him to continue.

Youngbin hesitantly starts, "Um... You and Inseong... Is he really fine with, y'know, what happened?"

Jaeyoon waves dismissively, "He's fine. You know he doesn't lie, right?"

"Well, yeah. I just can't imagine how it's possible to not get jealous-"

Youngbin gets cut off by Inseong opening the door without knocking. "I'm sleeping here tonight," he announces and wriggles into the blanket beside Jaeyoon. Jaeyoon wraps himself around Inseong like a koala, and snuggles into his neck.

"Hey, Inseong, I'm sorry-"

Inseong quickly cuts Youngbin off, "Nah, I should be thanking you for putting up a good show, Bin. It was, um, eye-opening."

Youngbin looks seriously into Inseong's eyes, "No, seriously. Tell me if you're unhappy, and I swear I won't do it again."

Inseong contemplates for a good while before replying, "I'm okay, really. Just... I'd appreciate if you didn't dance to Move so often in front of him."

All three of them burst out into laughter, with Youngbin pointing accusingly at Inseong, "I knew it!"

"What?! Shut up before I make you _move_ the fuck out of this room!"

"This is _my_ room!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"LET'S just go to sleep okay?!"

"Yah, Lee Jaeyoon, don't interrupt when your hyungs are talking!"

"Ah, seriously..."

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's okay I understand if you cringed at the "main course" bit cuz I cringed myself while writing it too. I just kept it in for the lulz. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable though. also watching a fancam of youngbin dancing to boy in luv was what made him my bias-ish. (I can't decide between jaeyoon and him lol) like I'm not even a fan of bts lol but youngbin is amazing


End file.
